A Penny For your Thoughts
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Adjusting to life with a new baby, exhaustion and Penny Parker make an interesting combination for MacGyver and Gillian


Gillian

A soft mewling cry crackles over the speaker of the baby monitor rousing me from sleep and suddenly the lamp on my husband's side of the bed comes on blinding me.

"I'll get her--" 

I cock one eye open and see the somewhat blurry figure of my husband; his hair is sticking up all over his head and he yawns tugging on the string of his blue pajama bottoms as he gets up and makes his way out of our room.

_"Hey Sweetheart—Ohh its all right your Daddy's here—Shhh  its okay Honey, Mommy's going to make you feel better--" _ I hear these words coming through the monitor and despite how tired I am they make me smile as does the sight of Mac coming back in the room cradling Corinne against his chest rubbing her tiny back. 

"It's time for a midnight snack Mommy--" He tells me, giving me that little smile that I know so well. The smile of a man who loves being a father. He closes his eyes and rocks Corinne from side to side while I sit up and pull my nightgown over my head. Things are a little easier now, Corinne and I have gotten this breastfeeding thing. We've both found a position we're comfortable with and in a matter of seconds Corinne is nursing happily. I look down at her dreamy eyes and the little hand on top of my breast. It times like this when it hits me full blown that I'm a mother. The bed shifts as Mac sits back down and leans over, he's touching Corinne's red hair watching her eat and gives me a quick kiss.

"She's amazing isn't she?" He states rubbing his hand along her pink onesie. I nod at that, he's right sometimes I _still_ find it hard to believe she's really here.

"She is, sometimes I can't believe she's really my baby, does that sound strange?" He looks at me, those dark eyes bright despite how late it is.

"No, I can't believe it either--" 

The feel of Corinne feeding is a sensation that's very difficult to describe. Just picture yourself in a warm, soothing bath up to your neck in bubbles, a rush of relaxation that filters through every cell in your body—that's what nursing feels like. I can feel my eyelids drooping the longer she drinks and a soft sigh comes out of me as my head drops back.

"Don't fall asleep now--" Mac chuckles as he shifts and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Can't help it—nursing always makes me mellow."

"Yeah I can tell--" He kisses my cheek and puts his head back down. 

***     ***     ***

Mac

The smell of the average 40 weight motor oil is pretty good when it's clean and downright nasty when it isn't. Fortunately I've got it draining into a plastic bucket about five inches from my head here under the Jeep. Been meaning to get around to this, but with all the things happening around here it's hard to find the time to crawl under any of the cars and—well it's hard to find time for anything not directly related to Corinne and Gill. Not complaining, not complaining just--adjusting. The last time I was out here, Jack and I were trying to get part of a carburetor cleaned and he was ribbing me about losing my last refuge of manhood.

"She's in that nesting mode, Mac. I can see the gleam in her eyes--Gill will paint this place in pastels, Amigo—start hanging curtains and setting out throw pillows!"

Not likely. My garage is dark and cool and organized and Gill knows it's my turf. Except for the washer and dryer and freezer of course.

Stubborn bolt! I need WD 40 but I don't want to climb out and get it, not when I'm so close. Another yank, haaaaarrrrrd and—

Damn it! Gaaaahhhh, oh this is nasty. This TASTES nasty! And I didn't bother getting one of the rag towels because I was SO confident this would only take a minute---Brilliant of me. Yes, I'm a real genius here. Shoot. 

Crawl out and reach for the roll of paper towels. I get most of it off my neck and chin but I'm going to need a shower pretty quick here after I get the job done. Thank goodness it didn't get in my hair much, but this sweatshirt is history. Eh, I never liked it anyway. Whoah, monitor's going off—Corinne sounds hungry—damn! I can't go in get her looking like this, and Gill needs that nap--

***     ***     ***

Gillian

Morning. The sun is filtering in and I roll over to discover I'm alone in my bed. From the garage I can hear the radio on, obviously that's where my husband has vanished to. I throw the covers off and get up, shuffling my way down the hall. A quick peek in the nursery—Corinne is still asleep, covered with a blanket. She looks like a little angel and I give her head a kiss and quietly close the door behind me.

A shout from the garage gets my attention and I open the door to a nasty surprise. My husband is splashed with black oil; its running down his face turning his sweatshirt black. It looks like someone tried to tar and feather him but forgot the feathers.

"Oh God Mac what happened?"

He's sputtering and swearing, trying to wipe it off with paper towels.

"Slight oil mishap--"

I spot the baby monitor on top of the work bench along with a rag and grab it trying to find my husband under all this black gunk. The sound of my daughter crying suddenly comes crackling through the monitor. 

"I think you better go hop in the shower, I'll get Corinne."

Mac nods but I can see in his oily face that he's disappointed. 

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to take care of her while you got some sleep. I know you haven't had much of it lately and I wanted you to rest."

Aww such a sweet man! I can feel my face softening at that, he pulls his sweatshirt off and I take this chance to hug him.

"I appreciate that, I really do. Corinne is hungry and maybe later on I'll take a nap--" God he feels so good and warm, those strong arms around me are comforting and I could stay in them all day. But the sound of crying baby cuts the hug short.

"I'll go serve breakfast for one and after you get cleaned up I'll make it for two, deal?"

"Deal--" Mac goes to kiss me but then stops. "I'll wait till _after_ my shower to do that."

"Good idea--" 

He sighs and leaves the garage heading for the bathroom.

I go to pick up the sweatshirt, holding it with two fingers as I carry it to the trashcan Mac keeps in the corner beside his workbench. I drop it in and start to turn when something catches my eye. 

What the _hell_? 

It's a photograph, a professionally taken studio shot. A closer look and I can see a message written in black Sharpie.

_To Mac, with all my love-- Penny_

I can feel the flush of anger crawling up my face and it hits me so hard its instant red tinged world. It's a photo of a dark haired woman in a yellow polka dotted bikini. She's got one hand on her hip and a naughty smile. I snatch the photo down and look at it. What's this doing here? On Mac's workbench? Ohhh so _this_ is why he was out here this morning? Gawking at some bikini-clad bimbo with her bedroom eyes! A bimbo that he _knows_ and autographed a picture for him????

I hear the shower turn on and that's not the only thing right now that's steaming. 

***     ***     ***

Mac

Oh yeah hot water, the ultimate comfort zone! I was planning on showering anyway after the oil changes, but this feels REALLY good at the moment. Not that I'm going to sing or anything, but—

Scrub up, arms, shoulders, chest—don't risk more than a wipe and a rinse lower than that, not today. Gill hasn't out and out actually said anything but I DO believe it's going to be my lucky day pretty soon, and it's been a long wait. She's not the only one with unruly hormones in this house and frankly I am seriously wanting some action SOON. Wash hair, scrub good—what the hell was THAT? Slamming doors?

"MAC!"

Oh shit—what's wrong? Corinne? I bolt out of the shower, grab for a towel and crash into Gill right in the doorway and she is PISSED. Frantically I search my memory for whatever transgression I've done. Back in BB (Before Baby) the only things that got me this Look of Sheer and Utter Death were vertical toilet seats, unhauled garbage and empty gas tanks. Now in the AB (After Baby) the list has grown to—well, to just about any damn thing. Gill the reasonable has become Gill the emotional metronome. Melissa warned us about the hormone thing, but I didn't take it seriously and by the look on my lovely wife's face it may be too late--

"All cleaned up, Mac? Washed away all the traces of oil? Dirt? Semen!?" she shrieks at me. I rock back from the blast.

"What?"

"Don't lie to ME you bastard! Couldn't WAIT to get out to the garage this morning, back to your paper doll, COULD YOU?"

Whhhhhaaaa? My dear sweet Gill, love of my life, mother of my child, my partner in marriage looks ready to claw my eyes out—or my balls off. I cringe a little and move the towel to a more protective position. No point in offering a target here.

"What are you TALKING about, Gill?"

"You know very WELL what I'm talking about you sneaky snake stroker! Skulking out to the garage for your own selfish gratification while I have to watch over the baby AND clean the house!"

She's breathing hard, looking daggers at me and I'm feeling like a rabbit looking up at a speeding Semi. Think, bunny boy, before you become a MacPancake here.

"Wait a minute, WAIT a minute—I don't skulk. And I don't go off to the garage for ANY kind of gratification, Gill. Now calm down and tell me what the hell this is all about—"

"—THIS!" she yells, holding up something. I can hear Corinne starting to wail in the background, but Gill is so worked up she's not aware of it. I look. I can feel the blood draining from my face.

Penny Parker. And before I can stop the words they leap out of my mouth.

"So what?"

"So WHAT!?" Gill is livid now, sparks coming off of her and I know I've just made the biggest mistake of my entire marriage. The Semi has just made me into pate.

"It's—she's an old friend of mine. And I don't know how you found her. I've never seen her like that with a bikini on. Penny's not even a girlfriend, she just gets in trouble a lot and then makes me come with her---"

Damn it, NOTHING is coming out right—it ALL sounds bad as I babble on, trying to climb into sweatpants while Gill hyperventilates. Cold fear is running down my spine, shriveling my manhood as I hop around. Gill grabs a magazine and heaves it at me; it bounces off my shoulder and I yelp.

"Hey!"

I can't believe it—my wife THREW something at me!

 And it hurt a little.

"Hey NOTHING! Mac, you get out right NOW! Obviously you've got BETTER things to do with your time than care for a baby daughter, so just haul ASS, Mister and don't even THINK about coming back until you've got your stupid male HORMONES in CHECK!!"

More magazines. And a plastic water bottle. I beat a retreat while I can, dazed and confused. Scooting out to the living room and I glance around for the phone, desperate to call Melissa and see what she can tell me about this Incredible Hulk thing that seems to have taken over my WIFE.

More projectiles come flying through the doorway, mostly pillows and one bedroom slipper, which clocks me good in the forehead.

"Hey!"

Okay NOW I'm mad—you'd think from the way Gill's going on that she'd caught me red-handed hunched over the photo and I DON'T have to put up with this! I don't even know where the damn thing CAME from although I have my suspicions.

But Corinne is really wailing now and I don't want to distract Gill from taking care of baby girl so I figure I can get out to the garage and call on my cell phone there.

Bad mistake. Dunno how I missed out on the IRRATIONAL HORMONAL LOGIC of post partum women! As I stand there in my sweats, no shirt, no shoes cell phone in hand I hear the click and glide of the bolt and chain on the door.

***     ***     ***

Gillian

I'm too damn pissed to even think straight as I open up my bedroom window and drop things out of it. Mac's keys—his wallet—anything within reach that just _might_ smack him good in the head. I watch him walk around the house in his bare feet but before he can say one word I slam the window closed and let loose the blind to drop down. My tears are stinging my eyes as I go and get Corinne, holding her tightly against me trying to quiet her crying.

"Shhh Angel its all right--" With trembling hands I manage to lift up my shirt and she latches on with a grateful sigh.  I hear the garage door open and the sound of the Corvette starting up, but at this point I could care less and feel the scowl returning to my face.

"Yeah just get out of here! You and your little skinny Barbie go have _lots_ of fun!" 

The corvette peels away and I hear the roar of its engine fading in the distance and with it comes the tears hard and fast. I can see the photo lying on the floor, the photo of Penny—skinny pretty perky Penny in her bikini. I glance down at myself—still have a few baby pounds to lose, leaky breasts and dark circles from lack of sleep. Oh yeah aren't _I_ gorgeous, no wonder my husband doesn't want me, I look like the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Well _fine_! I hope you and the Pinup Princess are _very_ happy together!

Corinne is done with one side and I switch her to the other, she looks up at me with those eyes--eyes that are identical to her father's including the long lashes. She really does resemble her father—Her father—And back comes the anger, boiling like lava that's coursing through my veins. I can see him now—his head thrown back in orgasmic bliss as he thinks about Penny! That BASTARD! I feel Corinne detach and I pat her back. She gives a loud burp and I lay her down and get up, snatching the photo from the floor.

"This is _all_ your fault Penny! You and your—your---bikini!" With a few satisfying rips, the picture has been turned into confetti that I quickly deposit it into the trash can beside the bed.

"You want him! You can _have_ him! Because I certainly don't!"  I turned around to see my daughter; her little eyes are wide as she looks at me.

"Oh Baby--" Sitting back down on the bed I pick her up and hold her to me. 

***     ***     ***

Mac

My brain has been circling the problem like a granny in a crowded parking lot and I have to conclude that my current displacement from my loving home is the direct result of a joke. And if it's a joke that means it HAS to be Jack Dalton.

Logically it follows that Jack stuck Penny's picture up in the garage after he made that crack about Gill redecorating. And I missed it. Either I've been too preoccupied to look around, or I blanked out on it, but either way, Penny didn't register for me at all, and I find that funny and ironic. I sure as hell wish Gill did—

Weird that I could miss a shot of Penny in a bikini after all the times that she tried to flirt with me. I know there was potential there, but it never really had a chance, and after Gill, well—no dice no how—but still. You'd have to be blind not to think she looked—nice. If Gill had been in her RIGHT mind she might have teased me about it and never given it a second thought. Hell, she ragged on me about my single issue of Playboy and my beat up old Hockey Honeys without ever thinking they were substitutes for—

God this is galling! All I want is to go home and make sure she's all right, that Corinne is fine and lay low. But I can't, not until I'm sure I won't be getting anything ELSE thrown at me. And if I'm suffering, then I'm not going to suffer alone, and Jack can see how HE likes drop in company at this hour of the morning!

Ah, I recognize BOTH of those cars—time to fish around in the glove compartment for a piece of wire and I can easily open up the back door. I remember where Jack keeps his emergency equipment, and here it is, nice and unused—tiptoe up and manage to stand outside the door. Nikki's going to hate this, but right now I don't give a damn. Time to let Jack know I'm HERE!

Amazing how much echo you can get from an air horn in a big space like a hangar—Damn it's LOUD!! I can hear Nikki's scream and Jack stumbling around right to the door—

A nice second blast right under his chin ought to do it—

"HI JACK! GREAT TO BE UP EARLY ISNT IT?"

"Mac, what in the name of John Phillip Sousa are you DOING, man? It's practically DAWN and—"

"Funny thing, Jack—I got thrown out of my HOUSE this morning. Seems Gill spotted a picture in my garage and ERRONEOUSLY assumed I was SPANKING MY MONKEY OVER IT!!"

"What?"

"Oh yeah! I was happily changing oil and thinking about laundry when Gill decided to go JEKYLL AND HYDE over PENNY PARKER!! Got any CLUES how that photo ended up on my WALL, JACK?"

"Hey, hey—there happens to be a LADY present, Mac!"

I look beyond Jack's hairy bare shoulder into his little studio to see Nikki Carpenter, barely wrapped in a sheet and looking like a satisfied Siamese cat. She waggles her fingers at me. I blush.

"Morning Mac."

"Nikki—" I mutter, not wanting to think about what she and Jack were up to—the very thing I have NOT been up to in any capacity and damn it why is everyone in the world getting action but ME? Jack is shaking his head.

"So Gill saw Penny and went through the roof, huh? THAT'S a bummer all right—believe me, I had no idea Gill was the jealous type. All I wanted to do was help you stake out and keep a little of that masculine turf."

"I don't need help with my masculine ANYTHING, Jack! I need YOU to tell her it was YOUR STUPID FAULT!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get in a whirling dervish over it, SHEESH! She's gotta know it's just a joke and you'd never bop your bologna over a photo of Penny—right?"  This last part comes out with grinning suspicion and I can't TAKE it anymore.

I throw the air horn down and go for Jack's neck, throttling him. He grips my wrists, trying to peel me off as Nikki starts to come to his rescue.

"Mac! Stop it, you're HURTING him!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA!"

"Gggggggggggghhhh" Jack gurgles, not happy to look like an idiot in front of his lady love. Tough luck—he managed to screw up MY morning so I'm just returning the favor.

But I can't, not really. This is Jack, and much as I want to kick his ass, he IS a friend and he WILL do what he can to make things right so I let him go. He staggers a little and rubs his neck even though I barely squeezed.

"Hell of a grip—are you sure you aren't from Boston?"

"Jack—" I shove a finger into his chest and sigh. He waves me into the studio. Nikki is slipping off to the bathroom and woooah, the sheet is hanging low enough for me to see her dimples—not the ones on her face, either.

Blushing now. Nikki's sort of—blossomed around Jack but I suppose meeting the right person can do that. Jack is watching her saunter off too, that goofy smile telling me he's completely besotted.

"The woman is my QUEEN, Mac—she rules the kingdom of Dalton you know."

"Yeah well put away your scepter and get on the phone, Jack. I want to go home SOON."

"I hear and obey, Kemosabe. Help yourself to some breakfast Doritos if you want and I'll go call your sweetie."

***     ***     ***

Gillian 

_"Oh we just want to come by and see how you are, look at the little princess--"_

Jack Dalton is currently in my ear, telling me now much he and Nikki want to come by and check on me. I suspect ulterior motives here by so far Jack hasn't mentioned Mac. Could he be behind this? Possibly—but I don't see the harm in letting them come see Corinne.

"That's fine Jack—you and Nikki are both welcome to come by anytime--"

_"We are? That's great! We'll be over there soon!" _

I can see him practically grinning into the line as I hang up. A quick look around the house tells me I better do some cleaning. There are items scattered all over the floor from the bedroom all the way to the front door—magazines being the most predominant items that cover the carpeting. They were the closest handiest weapon I could throw at my husband. It takes me no time at all to pick everything up and I go back to the bedroom to see Corinne has fallen asleep. She looks so peaceful and I stretch out beside her, my hand on her little chest.

The anger from earlier is still hovering around my subconscious, making my stomach tighten.  I just don't understand what happened. I mean I know right now I'm not at my most attractive, but am I that _bad_ that Mac had to resort to fantasies about an old friend in a bikini? Don't I turn him on anymore? I know that things have been nonexistent in the bedroom department but that's been mostly out of sheer exhaustion. Did I deny him too much so he sought satisfaction the only way he could? Or maybe—maybe he doesn't love me anymore. 

That thought not only hits me right in the stomach like a fist but it also grabs my heart and squeezes it hard. The tears are back, hot and stinging as they roll down my cheeks. I take a deep shuddering breath and let them come. 

***     ***     ***

"Whoa Gill! I had no idea! I'm sorry!"  

These are the words spilling out of Jack Dalton's mouth as I chase him around the room pelting him with whatever I can get my hands on. He's currently running for his life his arms covering his head. The soon to be ex-pilot, if I can just aim one of Corinne's diapers just _right_, has just confessed to me that _he_ is the source of the naughty photo that just _might_ have cost me my marriage.

"I did it for Mac! I did it so he can have one tiny morsel left of his manhood in the garage!" 

GRRRR!!!!!!! The more he talks the worse it gets and I've upgraded from diapers to pillows and my living room has an abundance of small ones on the couch and loveseat. 

"Do you know what you've _done_ Dalton??" 

I shout at him as he scrambles for the front door trying desperately to unlock it and turn the knob. Got him! A big pillow rocks in him the head and he finally manages to yank the door open and scrambles down the sidewalk heading for his car with all the speed of an Olympic sprinter.

"Feet don't fail me now!" 

I hear him shout as I slam the door and lean against it with my back. My heart is hammering in my chest both from the chasing and the anger. The _nerve_ of that man! Telling me he did it as a _favor_ for Mac! A harmless little joke so Mac can claim testosteronial rule over the garage! Ha! Well _who's_ laughing now Jack??? Certainly not me! I storm down the hall toward the nursery, all the commotion woke up Corinne and she's crying for her mother. 

"Come here Sweetheart--" I pick up my daughter and cuddle her to me, her sobs quieting down in my shirt as I rub her back.  

"There there baby, the noise is all gone now. Shhhh--" She's finally settling down and so am I, my pulse has returned to normal and I think my hackles are coming down. We leave the nursery together and head down the hall, a soft knock startles me and I whip around towards the door.

"If that's _you _Jack, I've got a skillet with your _name_ on it!" 

I announce to him as I stalk through the living room and tug open the door. I see who it is and all my anger bleeds out me in about three seconds when I see the calm, lovely face of Nikki Carpenter.

"Hello Gillian--" 

I step back and let her in, we both go into the living room and I gently lay my daughter down in her playpen. Facing Nikki once again, she gives me a small smile and that's all she wrote—

My chin is trembling and the world goes blurry as I open my mouth to speak only instead of words a big sob comes out.

"Nikki--" I get out as she opens her arms and lets me fall into them. She enfolds me in a gentle hug as everything comes out in yet another rush of tears.

"I've lost Mac! He's having a pictorial _affair_ with Penny Parker because he doesn't love me anymore!"  I sob into her sweater as she gently strokes my hair.

"What? Oh Gill that's nonsense!" She sits down on the couch with me still clinging to her like the pathetic barnacle I am.

"It's true! He doesn't love me anymore! Because I'm leaky and ugly and he doesn't want to be married to me anymore!" More tears—lots more tears—But Nikki continues to soothe me rubbing my back in a gentle almost motherly way.

"That's so ridiculous! Why on Earth would Mac stop loving you? You've given him a beautiful child that he's crazy about--" She pulls back a little and touches my chin raising it.

"And you're not ugly Gill, not at all."

"Then why did he do it? Why did he have her photo in the garage?" I sniffle, wiping my face with the heel of my hand.

Nikki sighs shaking her head. "Because Jack thought it'd be funny for Mac to have one pin up in the garage of an old friend that's why. But believe me when I tell you that Mac _isn't_ doing anything with that photo. He didn't even know it was there until you showed it to him."

"You saw him?" I ask still sniffling and she nods. 

"Yeah, he came to the hangar where Jack and I were and told us what happened. He was really upset Gill, so much so he even started strangling Jack when he confessed to putting that photo in the garage."

Realization has just hit me hard, like that skillet I was just threatening to use on Jack. A ton of pyramid adobe bricks has just rained down from the sky and slammed me in the head. Or at least they _should_ at this point.

"Sons of the Pharaoh!" I bury my face in my hands and sigh. "I've thrown my husband out into the street Nikki, I kicked him out and he didn't even do anything wrong!"

She pats my back sympathetically. "It's called hormones Gill and every new mother gets attacked with them after their baby is born."

If the ground could swallow me up at this moment I would gladly go without complaint. Not only have I behaved like a raving mad woman but I accused Mac of terrible things and kicked him out. He's never going to forgive me for this and I don't blame him one bit.

"Nikki—I've done something _really_ stupid and I just might have lost Mac because of it--" Her face softens as she once more opens her arms and hugs me.

"I don't believe that for one second Gill, I really don't--"

I close my eyes, Nikki's embrace is surprisingly comforting considering the day I've had so far. 

Oh you've done it THIS time Gillian Elizabeth—You've screwed up _big _and it's going to take some mighty big things to fix. 

I miss him already. SIGH.

***     ***     ***

Mac

I hate this, stuck here at Jack's doing nothing productive while he and Nikki go plead my case. I hate feeling displaced, disgruntled, dislocated from the important things—

Like Corinne.

Miss her so much already, little pink beauty, soft sweet honey girl. I want to go home and just have things be NORMAL!

I want Gill to be normal. My loving cheerful amazing patient wife, the woman who makes my world go round. It's killing me to think that something as minor as that stupid picture could so completely throw us for a loop.

I mean both of us overreacted, that's pretty obvious, and I'm sure once I talk to Gill she's going to laugh about it—I think. If she had a chance to meet Penny she'd figure it was all a stupid joke—

Nothing on TV and lord, Jack needs clean his fridge out—this Salsa's got HAIR! Yuck! Might find something in the cupboard—crackers, crackers, dry spaghetti, can of pork and beans and a copy of _Cessna Today_. Nothing to eat HERE.

Fine. Don't need food because I'll be going home soon. Real soon. Maybe I should call-- 

***     ***     ***

Gillian

"Here you go Gill--" Nikki comes into the bedroom carrying a mug of hot tea. "I know tea always makes me feel better after a rough day."

She hands it to me and sits down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little more like me--" I sigh and take the tea, she's flavored it with honey and just the warmth of it sends a rush of comfort through my body.

Corinne is lying on the bed beside me, her big eyes taking in everything. I set the tea down on the nightstand and touch her little hand. She grips my index finger and just the feel of her soft, tiny fingers makes me smile.

"I bet she's wondering where her father is--" Shaking my head I raise her hand to my lips and kiss it. 

"Daddy will be home soon Angel, I promise."

"If you don't mind me saying so Gill, the very _idea_ of Mac having any interest at all in Penny Parker--" Nikki shakes her head, her dark eyes brighten as she reaches out towards the baby.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not--" 

Nikki picks Corinne up and a warm smile comes to her face as she holds her in her arms.

"So why is the idea of Mac and Penny so silly?" She's peaked my curiosity now.  With a shrug Nikki puts my daughter against her shoulder and pats her little back.

"Have you ever met Penny?"

"No--"

"Ah, well that explains it—You see Gill Penny is a very sweet girl but she's not _exactly_ what I'd call Mac's type."

"Why not? She's beautiful—that much I got from the picture."

"Well sure she is but your husband and Penny never dated or anything they were more like brother and sister. Penny is pretty much walking trouble like a typical little sister. I remember the way she would drag Mac from one disaster to another."

The tea is really kicking in and I feel all warm and sleepy all over. I grab Mac's pillow from his side of the bed and hug it. Just the smell of him on it makes a pang of longing well up in my chest and another knot forms in my stomach when I think about the fight we had earlier.  If and when he _does_ get home I owe him a heck of an apology. 

"Boy does _that_ sound familiar, she sort of sounds like the female version of Jack Dalton--" 

Nikki looks at me and for a split second she looks mad, like how _dare_ I say that about Jack. But the truth of my words melts that momentary gleam of venom and she gives me a slight nod.

"Yes.  Though like Jack, she seems to have outgrown it--" She reaches out and touches my hand. "You _know_ how Jack is Gillian; he didn't mean any real harm with the photo.  Jack just did it as a sort of gesture to Mac."

This raises my eyebrow but I know what she means. "Ah—the old adage of being attached but not necessarily blind?"

Nikki nods. "Yes that's it exactly—hanging around Jack all this time I think I definitely have a better understanding of how he thinks. He and Mac pretty much embraced the idea they would both be bachelors for the rest of their lives."

"So the pin up was sort of an acknowledgement that just because they're both attached doesn't mean they're totally---whipped?" Is whipped the right word to use here? It must be because Nikki's nodding.

The grin slides from her face and she looks at me seriously. "He honestly didn't mean to cause a problem."

"I know, don't worry I'll apologize to him for throwing things at him--" I pick up my mug and have another sip of my tea. "So what can you tell me about Penny?"

"Penny is a budding celebrity now with that sitcom of hers. Maybe you've heard about it? Leather and Lace? The guy that moves in with two girls?"

"Ohhh! Yeah, Penny plays a sort of ditzy brunette?" 

"Right, which isn't too far from the truth where Penny is concerned—not that she isn't good hearted or anything she's just so—so---"

"Bubbly?" I answer for her, Nikki sighs and nods.

"Like a case of champagne--" Corinne gets lowered back down to the bed and Nikki leans over her, kissing baby girl on the cheek.

"I better go, I have to get back to the hangar and see how Mac's doing--"

The very mention of his name gets my heart racing. "Nikki can you tell him--" I lick my lips a moment and press them together. "Can you tell him to please come home?"

A grin come to Nikki's face and with it a sense of relief as she reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze.

"I'll tell him the moment we get back--"

Nodding I watch Nikki leave, a short time later the front door closes.  I roll over and cuddle up next to Corinne. 

"Daddy should be home soon Baby, at least I _hope_ so."

***     ***     ***

Mac

Daytime television is a vast wasteland of nothingness. Really. I'm sitting here barefoot and shirtless, moping and surfing through old prime time series, soap operas and lurid talk shows—case in point : Jerry Springer is hosting a group of people who find erotic satisfaction in dressing as clowns for sex.

I stare at the screen, unable to look away from the petite redhead with the whiteface makeup, pouty red lips and er, strategically located balloon animals. Has it come to this? Am I so deprived and deranged that I'm thinking little Miss Bozo-ette looks kind of—hot? I lean in to get a better look.

Ooooh—She's got a naughty grin, big fake eyelashes, and I idly wonder: Just what would it take to get Gill to put on a red foam nose and—you know—toot my horn? As I entertain these lascivious thoughts a voice coming through the door behind me breaks into my sexual reverie.

"Springer! That one's a rerun—"

Jack! I fumble for the remote, desperate to change the channel and avoid any discussion of my perverse moment here, but Jack merely beams, teeth flashing under his walrus mustache.

"Oooooh Lusty Lulu! Yeah! Let me tell you, Mac—when she plays with a seltzer bottle and a couple of cream pies? That could lift any man's Big Top for sure!"

"I was just cruising the channels—" I shamelessly lie. Jack gives me a grinning shrug.

"Of course—So I guess you don't want to hear about what she does in the backseat of the clown car, huh?"

Now I go brick red, torn between bizarre images of big shoes and squeaky moans thrashing around in a tiny vehicle parked by an elephant. Jack sighs.

"Everybody loves a clown—"

"Jack! What about Gill?"

"I dunno—she probably loves clowns too."

"JACK!"

"Okay, okay! You need to stop stressing so much, Mac! Calm down, relax, watch some TV—" he dodges out of my reach and keeps the sofa between us.

"WHAT ABOUT GILL?"

"She let me out of the house alive—that's a good thing, right?"

I say a few seriously naughty words and wince at a memory of Lava soap. Jack grins, KNOWING what I'm reacting to. He plows on.

"Your wife is a deadly shot. And she wasn't really receptive to the whole masculine territory appeal. Honestly, I think the two of you have some personal space issues that need resolving, Amigo."

"Jack, if Gill doesn't let me come home I'm moving in right here. NIKKI will have personal space issues, and you will lose all chance at a love life unless—"

"Okay, Okay! I sent in the troops! Nikki's giving her the sob sister appeal, the woman to woman thing and assuring her that you're totally faithful in thought word and deed, and that yours truly is a thoughtless practical-joke playing bastard. Good enough?"

I sigh. It HAS to be good enough, considering it's the truth and it's all I have. Certainly Nikki has far better powers of persuasion than Jack does, so there's hope.

So I'm back to sulking because I wanna see both my babies, the little one and the big one. Jack fishes the remote from the sofa cushions and clicks the TV on again, whistling happily.

"Oh man you're gonna LOVE this show, Mac—see this scruffy single guy gets into all kinds of jams because of his friends and has to think his way out of them because he hates violence!"

"What's it called?"

"Rockford Files, man!"

***     ***     ***

I'm busy trying to construct a small thermonuclear device out of some of Jack's assorted crap from his junk drawer when Nikki comes sailing back, looking cheerfully serene.

"I'll just send my bill for counseling services to the Foundation, shall I? Visa will be fine—" she teases. I'm so relieved I hug her before Jack does, earning a gloomy pout from him.

"Hey, kindly remember who worships the ground you walk on, Miss Carpenter—" came the grumble. Nikki flashes a smile at him and I can practically FEEL the energy between them a little cinnamon sugar crackle that just makes me miss Gill all the more. Politely I saunter a few steps back while Jack tugs Nikki into his arms.

"Bonita baby!" he beams and I can't take the sugar rush anymore. Sighing, I haul myself to the bathroom and see about shaving. I may not have the wardrobe, but I can try and clean up a bit.

The REAL problem is going to be a shirt. Jack and I don't exactly share the same upper body build, and most of his stuff is going to make me look like I'm wearing one of Gill's maternity tops. I call out to him.

"Jack—got any hockey jerseys?"

"Only one—it's left over from when I shuttled a team a few years back—it's in the bottom drawer, but Mac—"

I pull it out, and oh dear GOD!

It's pink.

With a logo of butterflies on it!!!

And the hell of it, is that the damn thing fits. I wince as it falls into place, and look at the name in the mirror: YESTEB.

"It was a girl's team, and MAN where they a bunch of draft horses! BIIIIG girls, Mac!" Jack calls out.

I think I'll go home bare-chested.

***     ***     ***

The ringing doorbell woke Gillian from her sleep with a start, as the fog lifted from her mind one word slipped from her lips.

"Mac!"  She rolled out of the bed in a single motion and practically ran down the hall. Her heart pounding in her chest she threw open the door with a wide grin. But the person behind it wasn't her displaced hubby and her dark eyes widened at the young dark haired woman with the flashing grin. A flash of recognition hit her and she swallowed hard.

"Umm, hi--"

"Hi! My name is Penny, and you must be Gill MacGyver--wow, it's just sooo amazing Mac got MARRIED! I'm really sorry I didn't make the wedding but I was at a photo shoot in Belize, but I think I sent you guys a blender--your hair is AMAZING!"

This bubby speech, delivered in a sweet bouncy tone totally floored, Gill, who stood blinking for a long moment. Penny sighed happily.

"Gorgeous--I ALWAYS wanted to be a redhead, but wasn't that lucky."

"Uhh—thanks--" Gillian unconsciously touched her hair and stepped back suddenly remembering her manners. "Oh! Won't you please come in?"

"Thanks!" Penny squeaked as she came inside the living room looking around at Gill's Egyptian covered living room with the awe and wonderment of a child. "Wow! Its so—so—Cleo Rocks!"

"I prefer early Indiana Jones--" She started to ask what brought Penny calling when a small cry broke her train of thought. "Excuse me a moment will you?"

Penny watched wistfully as Gill hurried away, and made a slow circuit of the room, noting the photos and artifacts displayed everywhere. When Gill returned, her arms full of pink blanket and Corinne, Penny's smile broke out once again.

"Ohhhhh! Jack told me you were expecting, that you and Mac were--" she peeked over the edge of the blanket. Corinne waved her little hands aimlessly and Penny gave a squeak. As her eyes met Gill's, a sudden flood of warmth surged between them, and Gill could see Penny's true nature, as sweet and uncluttered as a lollipop. Gill felt her misgivings wash away. Penny bit her own upper lip.

"May I--touch her?"

"Of course--" Gillian gently passed the warm bundle to Penny, and as difficult as it was to believe, her wide smile got even brighter.

"She's so pretty! What's her name?"

"Corinne."

"Corinne--" She recited as she stared at the baby girl's face. "You know there have been a lot of actresses with that name--" With a nod she reached up and touched one of her small hands. "Ohh she's so tiny!"

Gill studied Penny, noting the woman's expression as she held Corinne, the hint of wistfulness and enchantment. When the baby began to stir restlessly, Penny instinctively cradled her up to her shoulder.

"Oh, she spits, here, let me get you a cloth just in case--"

"Oh don't even WORRY about it--" Penny burbled, beaming. "Baby bubbles are no big deal!"

Gill laughed, but carefully draped the cloth diaper on Penny's shoulder as Corinne, right on cue, burped.

"Just like Daddy--" Gillian's smile practically slid off her face as she used a corner of the cloth diaper to wipe Corinne's tiny mouth. Mac still wasn't home and thoughts of their earlier fight crept back into her mind. And now the fact Penny was actually in the house, a bright charming woman without a bad bone in her body only added to Gillian's guilt.

"You're thinking about Mac aren't you?" Penny watched the young mother, her cheeks as pink as Corinne's blanket and she gave a nod.

"Yeah--" Gill saw the knowing gaze of Penny's dark eyes and she sighed. "Jack told you what happened, didn't he?"

Penny nodded sadly.

"Yeah--and honestly, I feel terrible about it myself. See, I didn't get to choose the shot the production company wanted--they tend to go for the TMD, that's the Teen Male Demographics--and those were the only photos I had. Jack told me Mac wouldn't care, so I just, you know, signed them. "

Gill thought about that and gave a small smile.

"Well it's a pretty stunning shot--"

"It's HARD to smile with your thong stuck in your butt crack! Don't tell anybody I said that, but ohhh!"

"I tore up the picture--" 

Gillian stated quietly seeing Penny's eyes widen and her mouth drop open in a gasp. "I-- I was angry and and and under the influence of hormones! I'm sorry Penny I didn't mean to do it honestly!"

A gentle smile came to her lips as she reached out and patted Gill's arm. "Oh its okay, I've got some nicer ones--" Her eyes rounded for a split second. "That is—if you don't mind if I give Mac another picture. He's been practically family to me."

"No Penny, I don't mind at all--" She gave Penny's hand a gentle squeeze. "I just wish Mac was home so I can tell him how sorry I am for what happened."

Corinne was making nuzzling movements and Gill sighed, sitting on the sofa. Penny smiled.

"Tell you what--since you're going to be nursing Booboo there, I'd love to do your hair. Afterwards, when she's fed and I have that magnificent hair of yours dolled up we can give Mac a call, okay? I'd love to do it, really--"

Something sincere and happy in Penny's voice made it easy for Gill to nod. Penny giggled.

"Let me get your brushes and bobby pins--oooh!"

With Corinne successfully nursing, Gillian sighed at the luxuriant feel of Penny brushing her hair. "You've got such gentle hands. What are you going to do to it?"

"I'm not sure; tell me does Mac prefer it up or down?" She set the big silver brush aside and ran her fingers through the dark red locks.

"Actually he prefers it down because nothing I've ever done to it up strikes his interest--"

Penny grinned and leaned close to Gill's ear so the baby wouldn't hear. "So nothing you've done with your air up has gotten him---up?"

Gill looked over her shoulder at Penny, a little surprised at her comment. 

"What? Oh come on just because Mac's practically my big brother doesn't mean I don't think he's attractive--" 

Gill gave in to the moment and laughed.

"Welll--when Mac defies gravity, it's not because of my hair," she replied, making Penny snort.

"One thing I've learned is it's ALL about the tease, Gill. We'll pin it up and leave some nice wisps along your neck. When he sees those he'll be thinking about nibbling. And a touch of perfume behind your ears of course--"

Gill nodded thoughtfully. Corinne made a soft coo.

"Oh! I'm sorry Honey--" Gillian carefully lifted her daughter on her shoulder patting her small back. Again she burped and Gill shifted her over to her other side and once more the baby continued her lunch.

"Well to be honest Penny things in _that_ department haven't happened--" She glanced down at Corinne and shook her head. "I think that's part of the reason things went from bad to worse for us this morning."

"I'm sure Mac will understand, that's one of the best things about him--" Penny began twisting Gillian's long hair together and placed the bundle on the top of her head.

"You think so?"

"I have my suspicions--" Penny softly commented, making a point to smile at Corinne. Gill pinkened and Penny continued.

"Hormones can drive anyone crazy. My manager has five kids and she's ALWAYS on a tear, so this is just a little tiff. Besides, you're still in love, so any fights you get into can't last--there's no fuel for them, you know? People in love forgive."

"How did you get to be so wise?" Gill asked softly, Penny shrugged.

"Dunno--I'm still looking for love, but I can sure see it in other people."

***     ***     ***

Gillian

Penny's gone now and a quick glance in the bathroom mirror makes me smile. The woman has talents—my hair's never looked so nice, it's piled on top of my head and some wisps are around my face and neck that Penny curled.  I've never seen someone so in love with my fire tresses, but the way Penny fussed over my hair really did wonders for my currently lagging self-esteem. 

And that wasn't the only thing she did to make me proud. 

The way she reacted to Corinne—From the moment I brought her into the room Penny's smile said it all. She looked so—I guess the only word that comes to mind is amazed. Positively, absolutely amazed that Mac and I created this child. Can't say I blame her there, I too am amazed by Corinne. 

Once Penny actually held her she was an absolute goner, I've noticed Corinne, and babies in general, have that affect on some people.  I told Penny she has a natural way with children and maybe one day she should consider having one. She said she didn't know but the twinkle in her eye said otherwise. I have a feeling one day soon Penny Parker will become a mom.

With a sigh I sit down on the bed, now that I actually got to _meet_ Penny and find out what a wonderful person she _truly_ is—Boy was I a bonafide bitch  today, I only hope Mac forgives me for it. 

I hear the front door open and my heart suddenly freezes in my chest. Could it be that my displaced hubby is back? I want to get up and run to the door but maybe that wouldn't be the best idea. Last time he and I were face to face I was hurling things at him and the last thing I want him to do is run screaming from the house. 

The bedroom door opens and there he is—  

"Hi--"  Mac replies in a low voice. He looks a little strange and its not just the baby pink hockey jersey he's got on, my husband seems to be reluctant to come in like I might lash out at him any second now. But considering our last meeting---

I can't get up fast enough, I'm off that bed in about three seconds and one fistful of that jersey and I jerk him straight into my arms. He's a little damp from the rain but I don't care, he's warm and _here_ and that's all that matters at this moment. Tension is stiffening his frame but its gone as I hear him release a pent up breath and feel his arms lock around my back.

"Gill--" I hear his whisper and that crumbles whatever grasp I had on my emotions.

"Oh God I'm so _sorry_ Mac--" I start, my face buried in his chest. The sting of tears begins and I squeeze my eyes shut against them. "So _damn_ sorry--"

"I'm sorry too Gill--" He's rocking me from side to side and the comfort that floods my body makes me sigh in appreciation. I can feel Mac's heart pounding against my cheek and the realization that he missed me too takes away the last of the lingering doubts. Maybe its time I leveled with him about what I was feeling—I pull back a little so I can look into his face.

"I saw the picture and I just got so scared and hurt, then I got angry--" I take a shuddering breath and wipe some of the tears from my face.

"Scared?" Mac's brow creases. "Scared of what?" His big hands are on my shoulders and he starts rubbing them, trying to give me comfort in a silent way.

"That—that I'd lost you." 

The look that's just dropped over my husband's face—he's looking at me like I'm either from another planet or I've got a cat crawling on my head. Either way he's obviously completely blown away by what I just said.

"Lose me? What on earth would ever make you think _that_?" I can see the borderline annoyance on his face but I think it's important that I tell the truth.

"Look at me Mac—I'm a mess! I've all the attractive _appeal_ of an onion right now! And I've been too tired to make love to you. Basically I've been ignoring you since Corinne was born that's a pretty good reason to maybe make you think twice about being married to me, I mean--"

Before I can get any more words out Mac's pulled me back into his arms and is hugging me so hard I'm struggling to breathe.

"Stop it Gill, just stop it! You're not a mess! You're beautiful and I've never loved you more! Do you understand that?" He's speaking at about a 100 miles an hour, a little litany of strung together words that show what he's feeling inside. I think my little explanation sent him into panic mode and he's trying his best to reassure me to the contrary of what I was feeling earlier. He pushes me back a little staring directly at me.  "Do you got that?" 

His eyes resemble boiling whiskey, a sure sign of the intensity currently coursing through my husband. That look is enough to burn right through me but I manage to nod.

"Yeah I got it--"

He sighs and hugs me again his hand stroking my hair. "Having Corinne has been a big adjustment, we're still fine tuning things but they'll get back to normal, I promise."

"I believe you--" And I do, my face presses to the hollow of my husband's neck and suddenly my lips are brushing against it. Oh God…I _forgot_ how good Mac can taste; his skin has a salty sweet blend that tastes like taffy. My tongue passes along his jugular and with a nibble I can feel his pulse suddenly speed up and a sigh escape his lips.

"Ohhhhhh--" He's suddenly a little unsteady on his feet and he plops down on the bed and takes me with him. We're sitting up now and my nibbles have traveled from his throat to his Adam's apple. He gasps at that and instinctively drops his head back.

"Oh please don't stop—I need you--" Mac's voice is hoarse, thick with his need and desire. That tone alone brings another wave of hormones through me but this time I'm not getting angry. Oh no—what I'm getting is _definitely_ not anger. I'm feeling brazen, bold and wanton, three things I haven't really felt since before Corinne was born. More nibbles along the edge of his jaw before I finally cover his mouth with mine.

_God_ Mac is a good kisser, he always has been. He's got those wonderfully full lips that are so damn talented they can melt me like a snow cone. They're so soft and he uses them with just the right amount of pressure, not too light or too firm.

Mmmmmm just the sweep of that mouth roaming over mine has me panting as we finally break apart and stare at one another.

"Do you want--?" He's staring at me wide eyed and breathing hard, a flush in his cheeks. I haven't even answered him yet and his hands are already pulling up my shirt and unzipping my jeans. In a flash they're jerked down and kicked off. We're both frantic and excited as we tug, pull and—

Whoops! There goes my panties--_rip_ our way out of our cumbersome clothes. Mac lays back on the bed with me on his lap and slides my legs to either side of him. I know exactly what he wants and I want it too.

The both of us are quivering with need and lust as I reach behind my bottom and raise my hips. My fingers wrap around Mac's shaft and he gasps, his mouth dropping open. 

Mac is staring at me with a heated gaze in anticipation of what's about to happen. He throbs in my hand, the heat of his erection is amazing, like a furnace on overload.  I shift a little, my body hovering over his as I guide him between my thighs. A deep gasp is literally pushed out of me as I slide down my husband's rock hard shaft. He raises his hips sinking himself into me at the same time and our mutual moans blend together as our bodies merge. My heart is pounding and my head tips back as we move the rhythm strong and steady. Mac's hands slid up my hips and ribs covering my chest. He sits up suddenly and latches onto a nipple, suckling it with pure abandon. 

"Ohh _God!_"  My hands come up to grab his hair, clutching fingerfuls of it as he switches to the other one his warm mouth and busy tongue making me dizzy.

"You taste so damn _good_ Gill--" He utters and I open my eyes to see his possessive gaze, his tongue circling his wet mouth before pressing it to mine. 

His lips taste sweet from my milk and that only makes me want to devour him more. Mac's arms lock around my waist as we bump and grind against one another. He drops his head, pressing it to my shoulder and I can feel his hot breath in the crook of my neck. He's tense; I can feel it as my hands roam over his back, the muscles wound tight like piano strings. 

"Just let it go Baby--" I breathe in his ear, kissing the lobe and he stiffens even more. Mac gasps, the intake of breath loud as his hold on me tightens.

"I want you to come with me Gill--" He pants as he lays me back on the bed and stretches over me. His hands entwine with mine and he places them over my head as he thrusts into me so hard and fast the bed is slamming into the wall. 

My eyes slide close and my head is moving from side to side as my husband literally pounds me to death. But ohhhhh God what a way to go! My throat is getting hoarse from breathing so hard and my loud moans. The pleasure is building between my legs and finally it flares--- 

My legs have turned into vice grips that are squeezing him. My orgasm rockets through me and waves of tingles are coursing through my blood turning it into fire. 

"Mac oh _yes_!" 

I couldn't be quiet now if I _tried_ it feels too damn good, I'm arching up against my husband and I feel him go too. He drives himself into me hard and rises up on his forearms, his head drops and his gusts of breath are hitting my chest.  He's trembling, all of him is and when he finally raises his head I can see the absolute surrender painted on his face. Lowering himself back down he drapes his shaking form over me and I wrap my arms around him, just as caught up in the absolute bliss of the moment as much as he is.

"Man that was intense!" He finally states against the skin of my throat. "I think I broke something--"

Laughing, my hands slid up his damp back. "Oh don't even say that! I might want to attack you later on today and there's always tonight."

He lifts his head and looks at me, giving me a small kiss. "You'll get all you want and more as long as you leave your hair like that."

WOW!! He likes it!! That makes me smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah—it looks absolutely beautiful and leaves your neck bare for nibbling--" He drops his mouth and demonstrates, making me laugh.

"It was Penny that did it--"

My husband's whole body suddenly stiffens and his head snaps up. "Penny? Penny Parker? Penny Parker was---_here_?"

"Yes, yes and yes!" I raise my arm and point to his dresser mirror and he turns to look at it. There taped to the surface is a new photo of Penny, a nicer one of her in a short black dress and her long hair being blown back. The photo is signed and Mac turns back to gawk at me.

"She left that?"

"Yeah and one for me and for Corinne too, Penny absolutely adores her. She played with her and everything. She said she wants to come back and visit when she has some free time."

He's still staring at me like I've said all that in another language he doesn't understand. "Penny came _here_?"

"Mac!" I'm laughing now as I cup his chin. "Jack called her and told her what happened so she came here to straighten it out. And you know meeting her was a pleasant experience! She's really sweet and I'd like her and I to be friends. What do you think?"

Finally he smiles and gives me another kiss. "I think that'd be great--" He sighs and lays back down nuzzling my chest.

"Yeah she also left me a photo of her costar—WOW is that guy HOT!"

Again his head snaps up and his eyes widen. "Costar? You mean that big burly BIKER guy in the black leather?"

"Oh yeah that's the one! He's got huge arms and he's really tall and you should _see_ the way he fills out those leather pants! Woof!" I make a few more appreciative noises and finally he slaps his hand across my mouth.

"You _like_ the leather pants?"

"Uh huh--" I say through his hand and he looks away from a moment pressing his lips together. "So what would you think if maybe _I_ got a pair?"

"Moo eanit?" The thought of Mac in leather pants--- HOT DAMN that'd be something to see! He's definitely got the body for it and I can feel my face growing hot beneath his hand. He pulls it away and grins at my flushed cheeks.

"Seeing _this_ kind of reaction when I put them on would definitely be worth it--" 

One more kiss and he settles back down. I crane my neck and give his head a kiss, my last thoughts before I fall asleep is my husband in leather pants. Oooo what pleasant dreams I hope they inspire—

END.


End file.
